Their Majesties will
by kingalfredthegreat
Summary: (Requested by Shiranai Atsune.) The retelling of Code Geass. The promise they made was despised, spat and even cursed upon. but, it was never broken nor forgotten, as they move on to honor it in the best way they could along with someone extremely precious to them. Their will is the one that will save the world from decay. (The story of Fem!Lelouch and Suzaku)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:- New place, new life….**

 _Truth and hope in our Fatherland!_ _  
And death to every foe!_ _  
Our soldiers shall not pause to rest,_ _  
We vow our loyalty_

"Presenting, the 17th heir to the throne and 11th princess of the realm, Lelouch vi Britannia!" The chief of guard on duty at the throne room announced to the royal court, as he opened the grand doors of the Sanctus Sanctorum of the empire. The nobles and the courtiers turned their gazes to the 10 year old girl as she walked down the aisle with anger and determination in her eyes. Her royal cape fluttered a bit, highlighting a dress code similar to that of her mother. As was their custom, the nobles bowed down in deference to the heiress, but gathered amongst themselves for small talk.

"I heard the empress was murdered in the capitol itself!"

"it`s not even a place for terrorist to enter. It is the supposed to be the most guarded place in the empire."

Lelouch didn`t even deign them with so much as a shift in her features as her eyes locked unto the cause of her miseries. The murmurs continued as she walked down her path.

"Who`s the real culprit then?"

"The very thought of the investigation frighten me."

"Her strength is remarkable, despite of the past recent events"

"but the princess has no one to fall back on, the Ashford`s have been stripped of their titles and banished from the imperial courts."

"Princess Nunnally has also sustained severe damage to her being. Such a shame, she can`t even be married for diplomacy."

 _Old traditions they will abide_ _  
Arise young heroes!_ _  
Our past inspires noble deeds_ _  
All Hail Britannia!_

Lelouch came to a stop in front of her father`s throne, the sovereign monarch of the realm. She didn`t bow before, not now-not today. She directly lifted her gaze and looked straight into his eyes.

"Your majesty, my mother-the empress, has passed away."

"And what about it?" He looked down at her with a bored expression.

"What about it?" her voice didn`t betray her emotions at the moment. A collective gasp was heard as they looked on at the events unfolding before them.

"Did you request an audience with the Emperor just to say that?" he turned to towards the guard standing next to him, the same look of disinterest in his eyes

"Bring in the next case, I don`t have time to play with children."

"Father!"

Raging anger coursed through the little girl`s veins as she ran up the stairs to make her point more clear. Immediately, the guards were about to intercept until they were called off by their lord. Lelouch trembled with the maelstrom raging within her, her eyes never leaving his face

"Why didn`t you protect her? Aren`t you the emperor? Aren`t you the most powerful man of the kingdom? You should have protected her, at least you could have visited Nunnally!"

"I have no use for the weak." A mild irritation was present in his voice.

"The… weak?" was her father ever so cruel before?

His never changed as he continued "That is the nature of the Royal Family."

The nobles looked on at the scene of a naïve child going being helpless against her father. Her eyes were closed as she held back her tears, the trembling worsened. Sigh… what else could be expected from a commoner?

"In that case, I don`t need the right to succeed your throne." the silent whisper came back.

 _Immortal beacon shows the way_ _  
Step forth, seek glory!_ _  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds_ _  
Hail Britannia!_

WHAT? Surely, the princess understood what that meant?

"I have had enough of it! I won`t ever succeed you or get involved in these conflicts!"

"You`re dead." The fury in his tone was more than what anybody had ever heard from the monarch. "You have been dead since the day you were born. Who gave you those clothes to wear? Your home, your food and even, your life?"

Fear took over Lelouch. This couldn`t be happening. Was it really wrong to ask for justice for her mother? Even the commoners were entitled to know the cause and reason behind the death of her loved one.

"I am the one who gave it to you." He roared on "In other words, you have never truly lived."

"And yet, you show me such insolence?" he got up from his throne. The entire gathering withdrew a bit while Lelouch stumbled down the stairs at the sheer coldness of her father`s face as he towered over her.

"Lelouch!" his voice went low, ready to dole out his verdict

 _Our Emperor stands astride this world_ _  
He'll vanquish every foe!_ _  
His truth and justice shine so bright_ _  
All hail his brilliant light!_

"As a dead person, you have no rights." His eyes cold with contempt "You and Nunnally will be sent to Japan. As princesses, you will be good 'bargaining chips'."

Lelouch lowered her head as her fate was dictated by this man. It was true, she had and held no power among them. All she could do was feel fear for the things to come as she was escorted at one last time as the heiress to the realm.

* * *

"Can you stand?" the young Suzaku asked as he helped Lelouch up. He had been going to a nearby field to catch up with some friends when he noticed them picking up someone. Well, that was nothing new for them…. wait, is it that strange Britannian princess there?

Motivated by his chivalry, he thrashed her tormentors and proceeded to help her. She was still the same, even now. Eyes filled with hate and anger, a black face whenever someone tried to converse with her and just an overall rude yet somehow gloomy aura round her.

"I don`t need your pity, go back and join up with your friends." She quietly and quickly picked up her scattered groceries in-front of the brunette and made her quiet exit. During that period of silence, he saw all the signs of the toils she faced silently every day.

When he stepped out of his trance, he quickly chased after her. True, she may be rude and from their enemy country but she was still a kid like him. Maybe…. Just  
maybe…. 

He would be able to put a smile on her face, just like how her sister could do it….

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tohdoh asked the frail girl in front of her.

"I need to be able to defend my sister in the future. Suzaku, however much I appreciate it, will not be able to do so forever. I must be ready for all possibilities!"

The old warriors face upturned a bit at that, she just resembled Suzaku in so many ways.

"Very well, training starts in 3 days. Prepare your schedule as per it."

The grateful girl bowed her head "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sensei."

* * *

"You called for me, Father?" 2nd prince Schnitzel el Britannia bowed before the emperor who had summoned him.

"Buy us some time for Area 11. Prolong the talks with Genbu a bit longer." He said just looking up from the document he was reading

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Lelouch! See what I bought for you." The energetic brunette burst in with a carrying a box in his hands. Said girl had just changed back into her dress after training and didn`t even look up from the cooking she was doing.

"Come on! You don`t have to be so cold towards me." He huffed at her lack of response.

"Let me see, last month you got me a can of worms, later it graduated into one of caterpillars, I will let that slide for the butterflies. The cherry being a toad in my favorite dress. Now pray tell, why I should look forward for what you have now?" she send in a half condescending tone.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn`t be like that!" Nunnally chided her from the living room.

"Yeah, why don`t you treat me like how you do to Nunnally?"

She turned around and flicked him on his head "Because she is an angel, not a brute like you. Now what did you want?"

"Ouch! Thanks for that" he rubbed his head "Actually, I got some extra special rice balls with me. I thought…. Since you guys prefer to eat bread, you could it your stew with this!" his face was beet red as he handed Lelouch the bento box.

The girl graciously took his gift and kissed him on his cheek. The brunette went even redder in embarrassment and shock. His reaction was so priceless that the girls couldn`t help but laugh.

"What….What`s so funny?" he managed to stutter.

* * *

And this is how the rest of the day passed. In laughter, exploration, minor celebration and infinite joy.

Lelouch revealed the prize that she won in the shooting stall at the festival she and Suzaku were attending.

A pair of rings.

"Geez, couldn`t you get a goldfish or something?" the boy grumbled for which he got a fierce glare.

"It`s not for a barbarian. I am giving them to Nunnally. They will go so well along with her dresses!"

Suzaku sighed loudly at that as they made their way up the shrine. After much convincing, he had forced the 'anti-social' girl out of her cocoon. Even his great persistence were at a loss for him, until Nunnally spoke to her sister….

Seeing her fall behind, Suzaku grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd. All his efforts were worth it, for he got to see that brilliant smile that was imprinted within his young being…

* * *

"How have the talks been my son?" The emperor had a certain gleam in his eyes as he used the cutlery to cut the meat. Dinners were a special occasion with the emperor among the royal family and a privilege. Schnitzel however, knew better than that. It was a formal version of 'take aside to talk too' to deliberate the actions of a person or a major decision which would affect said person. He took a sip of the wine to cleanse his palate, waiting for the things to come.

"I`m afraid the situation is like walking on thin ice. PM Genbu Kururugi is adamant on his demands and asks for an autonomous position within the empire. Plus, comp-"

The young man stopped the minute his father signaled him to. Patiently, he waited for him to wipe his mouth and down his drink.

"Send the 1st, 2nd and 3rd regiments along with the 4th special infantry troops."

 _Never will he be overthrown_ _  
Like mountains and sea_ _  
His bloodline immortal and pure_ _  
All Hail Britannia!_

The ever cooled 2nd prince was shocked at the implications. "But, 2 members of the royal-"

He lifted his gaze and had a sinister smile on his face "You have done well, my son. I wish to 'hasten' the acquisition as soon as possible." He shifted his gaze back to his half eaten meal

"As for them, will or will they not be able to survive?"

Disregarding his king`s musings, Schnitzel just bowed his head a tad bit in deference to his father "as you wish. I will inform the army to stand at the ready for your orders, father."

The meal continued in silence for the rest of the evening.

The next day, Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire on accounts of mutiny and destabilization among its people. The fact that the prime minister, Genbu Kururugi and was dead due to uncertain circumstances and the Sakuradite business was being 'illegally' mined actually helped Britannia garner international support to their cause.

It was also the knightmare frames were used beyond the empire`s borders. These automated warbots ran havoc through the front line of the Japanese army and crippled their very backbone. It was the case of skill being overpowered by brute force. The only 'loss' was the battle of Itsukushima, were they were tactically defeated.

The conquest was over in less than a month and Japan was herded into the empire`s flock as Area 11, in honour of the 11th princess and daughter of the beloved empress Marianne who was casualty in the war.

* * *

"Are you sure you don`t want to come with us Suzaku?" Lelouch asked her friend as they were about to part ways. They had managed to survive in the wild for about a whole month. The challenges faced by them were something no 10 year old should ever face. In all of this, Rueben Ashford bumped into the former princess in one of their hideouts and arranged a place for her little band to stay.

"I am Lulu, it is for your own good." The brunette said solemnly.

The look that he gave her meant there was no turning back. Understanding this, Lelouch took out the ring from her finger strung it on the only ornament she had and handed it over to him.

"I`m sure, in the future our paths will cross again. Until then, I want you to keep this and return it to me in one piece. Promise me that!"

Suzaku smiled a bit at that. Even in this hopeless and sad situation, Lelouch`s words set into him like an order. As bossy as aware. The intentions behind the words however, touched him even more.

"On my part…" Her eyes were filled suddenly with pure loathing and anger. I was so intense and evil, it made Suzaku stumble back onto the ground in fear as she turned her back at him to face the Britannian flag fluttering in the middle of a rice field of blood.

"…. I promise to bring Britannia on its knees and destroy it!"

"Now my child, what is your move?"

 _So let his wisdom guide our way_ _  
Go forth and seek glory_ _  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds_ _  
Hail Britannia!_

* * *

 **Hey there guys, this will be my 2** **nd** **major work. It couldn`t have come to fruition if it weren`t for the request from Shiranai Atsune. Thanks once again to him and the support he has given me for this venture. Please look after me in these times and support my other stories at well.**

 **As I always say,**

 **Read, enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Foundation of the promise**_

 **The royal science academy, Pendragon (2009 atb)**

A few select scientist, genealogist, zoologist and genetic experts were herded into a conference room. They were all the brightest minds in their field of expertise, incomparable to any in the world. The group numbering 15 or so waited as they were about to be briefed with the latest project of the 2nd prince.

Shortly as they made themselves comfortable, Kanon Maldini- Audi-de-camp to the said prince and walked in. The discussion they held was long and extensive. The empire wanted extremely mobile and light ground troops to complement the knightmares. They were to be able to comprehend commands of their superiors, be covert and least susceptible for enemies to pick up on, move in enemy territory in plain sight and finally go into places and do task where no human or knightmare could efficiently and intelligibly.

In the end, after taking in all the inputs Kanon summarized all they had discussed, sent them over to his prince for the final orders. The reply came back within a few minutes.

' _The trooper will be a dog. It must have an IQ of around 70 or more, be good in combat, excellent speed, strength and stamina. It should be able to survive on one meal of 500gms if necessary. Lifespan of around 20-25 years, operation lifespan 15 years. I suggest you take a grey wolf, a German shepherd and a Belgian malinois as the base.'_

The group dispersed with a certain glint in their eyes.

 **Pendragon (2010)**

The quiet, warm night of the Monte-Chris family was ruined and their lives were shattered. It was 7 days after the murder of the Empress, Marianne vi Britannia. Apparently, the Emperor ordered the Prime Minister to perform a 'swift' and 'unbiased' investigation into the crime. It was well known that the murder had to be an inside job of those among the nobility. No external persons could have done it let alone enter the imperial house. As such, discontent rose among the masses on the inaction done on the matter as well as the need to crack a whip on the aristocrats. After all, she was the 'people`s empress'.

As it were, this turned out to be a perfect opportunity for the Emperor to eliminate any opposition or dissent towards him or the council. Plus, the anger of the masses could only be quenched by punishing someone.

In short, the crown needed a scapegoat.

What better way than use Arch-Duke of Pendragon, Lynn Monte-Chris as one? He was after all, the most vocal among the exceedingly few nobles to challenge or scrutinize any decision by the royal family. If that weren`t enough, he had all the 'liberal and intellectual' nobles behind him. And they were not lightweights in decision making.

That night, he and his wife were swiftly whisked away from their only, raven-haired, golden-eyed son. The guards breaking short of what was to be the family`s last moments together.

The Monte-Chris`s were sentenced to death for being the main conspirators of the crime. His supporters were given life imprisonment for treason against the empire. The 10 year old boy, Romulus Monte-Chris wept his heart out as Rueben Ashford lead him back to his mansion. The sunshine boy among the noble`s children was scoffed, jeered and insulted at as he walked through the overbearing corridors of the imperial court. The erstwhile duke had taken him under his wing before the authorities could get a hold of him to be cannon fodder. It was the least he could do for a friend who did so much for him.

 **Somewhere in Area 11 (2011)**

"Shut down the storage chamber! Erase all Data-" The scientist scampered around the corner only to be shot by the JLF. It was one of those rare occurrences that the Britanians had been beaten to at their own game. The Japanese army had managed to locate a key R&D lab hidden in the interiors of now expanding area 11. And boy, did they strike back hard.

"Destroy all evidence, decommission project 'Regulus'"

"But sir…"

"That is an imperial order damn it!"

The two of them were the last ones standing in the innermost research rooms of the fotress. Lady fortune seemed to have picked a side opposing them, unfortunately. As they were in the middle of the sweep, the trigger happy JLF solidiers bursted through the flimsy door and opened fire. They were done in 3 minutes and left the corpses to rot. However, the assistant researcher had other plans. Summoning the the last of his strength, he went upto the console and pressed a button before collapsing back to eternal rest.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn`t the terminate command which was executed. The sirens in the facility now had a new tune to chime.

'Gates open. Personnel safety recommended and required.'

In about half an hour, the Japanese would curse lady luck for being so fickle in her choices.

 **Area 11 (2011 atb), few hours later.**

Over time in the Kururugi household, Nunnally had keenly developed her other senses to counter her loss of sight. From what she could make out, she was now hidden behind several bushes from what she assumed was the main road. Lelouch had kept her there to gather some food from a nearby shop. As usual, her sister gave her a biscuit packet in case she felt hungry. As sweet as the gesture was, she was more worried of her safety. Suzaku was no longer with them and it was more difficult now more than ever to hide from both armies.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard the rustling of some nearby bushes. Since no talking could be heard, she assumed it to be an animal. Judging by its walk style, foot pressure etc, she concluded it was an injured puppy that must have lost its master`s during the war. Pity filled her tender little heart. The poor thing must be alone, its master reduced to a war victim. It must have been wandering helplessly for days without food or shelter. Nunnally opened her biscuit packet and beckoned for pup to come and eat some. She smiled when she felt the tell-tale sniffing followed by licking her hands before the biscuit disappeared from her grasp. Maybe…just maybe…

As she fed the little creature, she hoped her sister would share her view…

* * *

He was exhausted….From all events of today, the events of the days leading up to today, the experiments that he had been subjected to, the medicines forced down his system. All of the pent up emotions, and weariness overtook his moderate frame as he collapsed onto the ground. His breath was ragged and his injuries were deep. Frankly, the damage caused by was severe even by his standards… But if given a choice, he would gladly have fought down those soldiers again… to protect his mistresses.

The elder one…Lelouch, her name was... was still shocked at what had transpired before her. He mentally chuckled at that, after all he was genetically programed to be a death machine if needed. Still, taking down 15 armed soldiers is no joke for a 10 month old pup-that to, after fighting of 50 armed men in the facility.

He closed his eyes when he felt the gentle hand of the younger one…Nunnally as well as her sister`s caressing him. From the tears falling on the ground, he knew that the older one was thanking him while trying to patch him up by shredding some pieces of her dress.

"Big sister, can we look after him?" Nunnally asked a while later. All of his wounds were tended to and his accelerated healing was kicking in. They all hid themselves of the path, were Lelouch fed him some of the bread she had managed to get.

Hope stirred within his heart at the sound of the innocent question. Was this true? Could it be…that finally he would have a proper home?

"We don`t have shelter nor food yet…"

It was all right! He could live without those for weeks on end! He was designed that way! Just…

"But I admit, I too have a soft corner for him." a smile graced the raven- hairs face as she rested her hand on his forehead, scrubbing it roughly. He let out a sigh of contentment while praying to all higher powers that could possibly exist.

"What do you think about Rex, Nunna?"

Huh?

"If we are to keep him, obviously he needs a name. So, is 'Rex' good enough? After all, he does fight like a warrior king."

Unnoticed to the girls who continued to bicker and laugh about, tears of joy streamed down his furry face. No longer was he a test subject nor an animal to be caged in. He wasn`t a nobody anymore nor a mistake of science.

His name was Rex.

Lelouch and Nunnally was the names of his mistresses.

And he had a family to be in and protect, he would swear on his blood to do it to the last of his abilities.

* * *

 **Ghetto Employment Area (2013 atb)**

"Filthy monkey! Get up and finish your routine!" the general kicked at the 13 year old recruit who was curled on the ground in pain.

"Do you dare defy your Britannian superior?" He continued to bellow, lifting the skinny brunette of the floor like a paper weight. The boy`s eyes were clamped shut, tears flowed from the inhuman pain as he waited for what was to come next.

"Stop my lord!" A man around 40 years of age intervened. He accent clearly giving away of him being an eleven. He approached the duo with his head held down, not daring to meet the sight of the man.

"And who are you now?" the general spat at him

The man took no offence to him "Just a lowly eleven my lord. I know it isn`t in my place to say this, but please leave the boy."

"Why should even think of that, filth?"

"My lord, do not take this in the wrong way. But it is a waste of energy to try and educate this boy. I say so from experience. Also, in his given state he won`t be able to do any useful work."

"So I should just let him go for in-subordination?"

"No sir. On the contrary double his workload and assign me with him. That way you benefit from it. And if you are so kind, I will patch him up and ensure he works well in your estate." He then hurriedly put his head down even lower "But only if my lord wishes."

A loud laugh erupted from the burly man as he accepted the offer after adding his 'own clauses' to it. He threw the ragged boy to the side and made his way back to his quarters.

As soon as the general was out of sight, the man ran to the boy to survey the damage. In inspection, he deduced that it was better if he took him back to his room for further treatment.

"Seriously, Suzaku-dono. You will be the end of all of us." He gave a weary smile as he carried the boy onwards.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy ( 2014 atb)**

"Ah! How can you be so good at this?" 14 year old Romulus cried out in frustration at his loss to the raven haired girl in chess. Said girl was sitting smugly cross-legged on her chair. Lelouch savored this time, it was a sort of escape for her…and her opponent wasn`t as bad as he thought he was. After all those matches, she could tell that he was making significant progress. At the moment, their caretaker and maid Sayako cleared of the table and placed the evening tea on it. Having done her bidding, she gently bowed her head to excuse herself with Nunnally.

It had been 4 years since they had been taken under the wing of the Ashford`s. While the family may have lost its status, they still had enough contacts to hide the royal lineage of the children. Also, it was easy to pass them on as 'siblings'.

"So 'your highness', what hath thou decreed for today?" The raven haired boy eased back in his chair.

"Hmm, I was thinking about dinner. Any preferences?"

"I suggest you push that thought aside. You do realize what we have in an hour."

A loud groan was heard from the other chair as Romulus chuckled. "Remind me why I asked Sayako to teach us self-defense."

"Please, you have been trained by the 'miracle man' himself. Besides, we have been doing this for the past 3 years."

Lelouch said nothing to that, the colour of her face rapidly draining out. Her eyes got back that faraway look and she pulled her legs up and buried her face in it. The boy sighed as he got up from his chair and knelt before her. He should have known better than make any references to the past. It was still a sore topic for her.

"Now what has gotten into the 'ice queen' of Ashford?" he gently pulled his 'younger sister' by 8 months into his embrace.

"I don`t know…Anger? Betrayal? Sorrow? Loss? Helplessness... and in all this my desire to destroy the empire and protect Nunnally"

"Sigh…for all your intellect, you are pretty stupid." He gently let go while still holding unto her hands "For now, do nothing. Live in the moment. Think about the future when we are a bit older. Worrying of these things now will only serve to affect you and in turn, my little princess."

A laugh escaped the former heir`s lips. It was endearing to see the him fawn over his 'princess' Nunnally like a brother…it kind of reminded her of Suzaku…except, 'Romi' wasn`t an idiot.

"And I always swear to protect you…" he gently kissed her knuckles.

"I will hold you on that." she said as the boy go up. Rex decided it was time to make his presence known and put his head on her lap.

"Well, look who decided to deign us with his presence. How was your day, your majesty?"

Rex jut struck him with a paw before seeking comfort from his mistress.

"Is that how you treat your master who does so much for you?"

Not even a blink of his eyes was sent his way.

"Well… I will leave you two now." The raven haired walked a bit ahead before turning to face the girl, mischief clearly written all over his face.

"Do her majesty want to retire with me in my room? After the meltdown from today…"

His answer was a pillow hitting his grinning face aimed by an equally happy Lelouch.

 **Tokyo settlement (2015 atb)**

Suzaku was nervous as he reached the administrative building, he fiddled with his tie, adjusted his uniform coat etc. Today was the day he would finally be part of the system, to clean it up. The current viceroy of area 11, Prince Clovis la Britannia had declared that numbers would be treated as equals and allowed access to the Britannian populace if they became 'Honorary Britanians'. It warmed his heart when he had heard the declaration. Maybe, not all the members of the royal family were as cruel as Lelouch made out.

A pang of hurt struck his heart when he thought about his first love…

And how it had turned out…He had dearly wished that he could follow her when she offered him refuge with the Ashford`s. But he was stained, no longer pure like her. Besides, it would be suspicious if they were found out by either armies. They were more likely to be put down as an 'animal' and some 'impure-blooded children'.

So he took the other way out. He refused her offer to forge his own path within the system, clean it up and make area 11 a model among the empire`s territories. Of course, it would be slow and often time, unyielding. But the boy knew what rash and violent actions could do. He pushed the thought and eased his how rapid breathing. Think of happier times, of how the Britannian siblings embraced and welcomed him in their company.

Clutching the chain which contained a certain pair of rings, he took a step in the serpentine line of applicants. His head held high and determination shone in his eyes.

He would make everything better, far too many people had sacrificed their lives for him not to do so. And once he had done that, he would find her and return the ring to its rightful owner and bring back that sunshine smile in her eyes.

 **Ashford`s ( 2015 atb)**

"So he is an ex-military project?" Lelouch enquired her shock evident in her voice, Rex was outside guarding Nunnally who was sitting in the poach overlooking the garden.

"A failed one whom they wanted to terminate. Apparently, he 'refused' to acknowledge their orders. It is a wonder he even obeys us, given his brief and caliber." The boy went on as he opened the necessary tabs to prove his point. He liked to think of himself as a prodigy of sorts in tech and had a weird obsession on the dog`s intelligence. After literally hacking through the royal database, he found his answer.

"It is fitting actually for you in particular to get a pet like him." He shut down the laptop and turned towards his friend. "So…do you regret you decision of taking him in?"

All he got was a smile as his answer before they both went outdoors with a ball and a Frisbee.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement-Ghetto border ( 2016 atb)**

"Slow down there, champ. Have mercy on us dear mortals." His master huffed behind him. Rex did not like walking to their rendezvous nor being there late and he voiced his displeasure.

"Quit whining. Besides this is a secret only for the both of us." 16 year old Romulus ruffled his head a bit. He let out a sigh before leaning into the boy`s touch.

"Okay now, we are going in. Just be on your guard. It shouldn`t take too long."

He of course knew what that meant. Immediately, they moved towards the ghettos with him in the lead. Every-time his master went there, Rex would take a different route so as to ensure their safety. Not that he couldn`t handle a bloody situation…

They came up to a small, relatively well maintained warehouse. His master stepped ahead of him and gave the coded knock for his entry. Judging from the sounds inside, he was certain they were late this time.

The door creaked open to show a young Japanese of around his master`s age.

"Where have you been?" he asked in his accented Britannian.

"Had some things to tackle at home before coming here." Romulus replied as the band entered. Inside were a stack of crates filled with food items ready to be dispatched. On the other end, some more Japanese and half-Britanians were helping in sorting and packaging.

"How was the collection today, Kei?" the raven head asked him.

"Went quite well actually. The guards were drunk enough for us to get the food in from the settlement without any enquiry."

Romulus smiled at that. He had met Kei and his friends not so long ago when the latter had gotten into some trouble. Naturally due to his upbringing, Romulus intervened and settled the matter in a relatively civilized manner. From there, one thing led to another and he started his first act of defiance against the empire.

Certain honorary citizens-sympathetic towards them-went about after their duties to collect excess food from the hotels, food stalls etc. This they would smuggle into the warehouse where Kei and his friends would taste, sort and do other necessary stuff. From there, the packaged food would be circulated to whatever section of the ghetto assigned for that day.

Not much of a rebellion work, but he brushed them through basic martial arts and exercising. Rex was a benchmark for them and doubled up as the guard they needed, prowling about the place under the guise of a stray. Slowly, but surely, they would be an organized group which was against the empire.

For now, he would keep Lelouch on the dark about this. As it was, she already had enough on her plate to worry about, e it money to sustain them, keep their cover, look after Nunnally…the list was long.

"Say… Did you look into the matter I told you about?" he asked his compatriot as he went through the checklist.

"I`m afraid I couldn`t. Last he was seen was when he left his apartment after his caretaker was executed for treason.

A pang of guilt was felt within his being. She never failed to mention about Suzaku…From what he could gather, was the only one the girl loved. He had heard enough about him from the siblings to know he was exceedingly dear to them. He actually was snooping around for the chap for 6 months now and all trails leading to him were dead.

"Very well, tell Yuki to load this consignment up. After that training for about an hour." His orders were met crisply as he sat down on one of the rickety chairs there. Technically, this wasn`t what Lelouch and he had hoped for, but atleast it was a start. It wasn`t like they could just appear and lead the 'numbers' against their common enemy. They had to build trust among the masses, make them sure that not all Britanians were 'brainwashed'. This was the only way he could think of.

He leaned back on the chair, wincing when he felt an out of place nail. All that was left was to introduce his 'sister' in to this when it was properly running. From there, He had no doubt that she would take the fight to her father and beyond.

The foundations were being laid, the time for action creeping slowly upon them all. Romulus Monte-Chris and Rex, Knights to the vi Britannia family would see that the needs of their family were ready before they undertook any venture. To Rex, it was their safety and him, their future.

* * *

 **I`m back with this story guys! Sorry for the long wait. The reasons for the 'absence' period are listed in my other project.**

 **Well, I have introduced 2 OCs who will play a huge role in the future of this story. I hope you like them as much as I tried to portray them. Any suggestion on what direction they should take are open.**

 **I thank 'Shiranai Atsune' for being patient and supportive for allowing me to venture into some of her projects.**

 **As usual, constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.**

 **See you all soon in the next chapter of 'Descent of the King of Knights'**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:- Stepping onto the stage**_

It was about mid-morning in the Tokyo settlement, area 11. As far as anyone was concerned, it was a normal day like any other. The streets teaming with people getting back to work before the end of tea break. Young children returning home from school, asking for a candy. Patriots were teaching the numbers the 'code of civilized living' in the alleyways. The numbers and honorary Britannians slogged and bore the abuses to survive another day.

In all this chaotic order, two raven-haired high school students-a boy and a girl- walked out of the gates of a nobleman`s office building. It would appear that they were couple on a date of sorts but on dwelling a bit deeper, their posture and continence exuded business only. That of course, told only half the story…

"I must say, I am pretty disappointed with our 'nobleman'." Romulus said, his lips ever so slightly curled upwards "For all the hype Rivalz had built, I'm pretty sure you were looking forward to it too."

Lelouch on the other hand, couldn`t have been more bored. "They are all just the same, overinflated balloons." She stated rather uninterestedly. "Full of Ego, bravado and pride. They are parasites to this planet, living off on the hard work of other sections of society."

"So, they are basically….they are the epitome of vices?" he supplemented with a cheeky grin. And she would be damned if she had become immune to it.

"You are finally using the right words, cadet. However, wouldn`t personification be a more appropriate term?"

He snorted at that "Don`t judge me on a matter of semantics. You articulation of the language has been duly noted a long time ago. Besides, we cannot grudge the existence of the nobility. If nothing else, at least they pay us well to maintain their 'perfect image'." He shifted his hold on the booty filled suitcase to add emphasis.

"Well, it is just-" She was cut off by the caller tune from her companion. Said boy put down the case to pick up the call, a slight grimace marring his face.

"Hello? Oh hey Milly! How did you...No we were…..Wait, What?!" He pinched the bridge of his nose "For a president, you sure act like a bully…..okay, I didn`t mean that…..AAAAH!...Fine, I`ll do it…..yes, I will relay the message to her….Yes, tell Shirley she is in good hands…..For the last time, woman! It isn`t a date!-" with that, the phone went silent.

"Remind me why you and I were appointed joint vice-presidents to the council." He growled out, shoving the device back into his pocket. She however chose to ignore the subject all together.

"Well, our job here is done. Let`s get back to class quickly, else Rivalz will have your head off for 'misusing' his bike."

"We are plenty safe thanks to your 8 minute or so decimation run in the match. Oh yeah! Congratulations for beating your own record. It's a pleasure to be in the company of the future chess grandmaster." His voice was enthusiastic as he secured the bag within the bike`s compartment.

"Why thank you." An inkling of a smile lightened her face. She paid the parking fee thus releasing their transport from the building`s anti-theft system. "Though, I am pretty sure that is your stomach talking. Do you hope for an extra special dinner, tonight?"

"Do you think so lowly of me?" He said with a dramatic mock hurt.

"Oh, forgive me for hurting you oh so sensitive heart." She played along "Can I make it up to you with a special cake for dinner?"

"…I will hold you to that for the rest of the day." The darn stupid grin just wouldn`t leave his face. Well, Lelouch _is_ the best cook on campus, period. If she was willing to stuff Nunnally and him with goodies, who was he to complain.

At that moment, the giant broadcasting screens tuned out their regular schedule. The court of arms of the empire were shown with the tell tale voice informing the people of an impending speech. As soon as that was done, the screen flickered back to a young blond aristocrat, the viceroy.

The raven head narrowed at the sight of her half-brother Clovis la Britannia. Romulus just growled out his displeasure.

"My friends and fellow citizens of Britannia! And of course the many Elevens who choose to help our glorious empire!" he whisked the cape to his side before dramatically clutching unto his chest. "Why do some people rebel needlessly against us? Do they not see how my heart is torn in two due to their actions? Part of me is sad that they refuse to be part of the greater good but other is enraged. Anger, for the violent incidents they commit to show their displeasure. However I, the steward of Area 11 will cast aside my emotions and will stand firm against these terrorists. For this battle is the battle for justice, justice and happiness of all the people. Now my friends let us offer prayer for those we have lost." His face was solemn before the telecast was cast short, requesting the viewers to observe a moment of silence.

"….Let`s just pretend that never happened." She said calmly and handed a bag to her companion.

"What am I, a chaperon?" Romulus growled, still a bit annoyed at seeing the royal. He nevertheless complied as he positioned the bike by the pathway for Lelouch to get into the side car.

"Should we have entertained his idea of the respectful silence?" He thought aloud as he started the bike. He made sure she was secure. The last time he wasn`t careful didn`t have pretty consequences…

"We did the right thing." She brushed of easily, opening her book to read during the journey "Besides, our silence or tears won`t be the dead back to life."

"That is dark, your majesty." He said with a hint of teasing as they pulled out onto the main road.

"Now hurry up, we both have a class to get to." She dismissed him and went into the world of fantasy and suspense within her hand.

The day was normal like any other, mundane even for the two of them. However, a runaway truck would force them to take a step they would have wanted to take a few years later.

* * *

"God damn that girl!" Romulus cursed as he swirled past one more obstacle on the road. He blasted open the throttle once again to keep up with the runaway truck. Just their luck, they nearly got into an accident with the said truck. Adding the cherry to the cake was Lelouch`s 'kidnapping' as she tried to help the occupants of said machine.

He slowed down a bit when the military helicopters started shooting at the truck. His heart rate however had accelerated. God! What had they gotten themselves into?

Romulus slowed down even further when the gunfire intensified, trying to predict which way they would be heading. He pulled over behind a building just before an abandoned entrance to the ghetto road network in which the semi had rampaged through. With the military now present within the ghetto, the situation had become more...bloody. They were sure to kill all the civilians for some pathetic excuse. In such a situation it would be impossible to go in, rescue Lelouch and come out of the place alive. His only hope now was to call up his buddies.

Despite his initial hesitation to engage them, he whipped his phone out of his pocket "Kai? Mobilize plan E for Shinjuku ghetto. I repeat, mobilize plan E! Meet me near the entrance of the ghetto within 5 minutes."

He started his bike and rode it into the once proud city of Tokyo. Britannia had taken so much from all its colonies had taken so much from its people.

Had taken so much from him

But they would never take his family away from him, anymore.

* * *

Suzaku didn`t know what exactly to say at the moment. On one hand, he found the truck which contained the chemical bomb. The next thing he knew, he launched himself into the air to prevent the terrorist from arming the bomb. Well, credit where credit is due; the girl had some serious muscle to be able to swiftly dodge it and get herself out of the body lock technique sensei had thought him.

No, the astonishment was the fact that the girl in front of him was Lelouch.

Stoic, cold, strong, kind and actually gentle Lelouch.

And judging by her expression, she was equally shocked to see him.

"Suzaku….you joined the Britannian army?" she managed to finally voice out.

"And…you…became a…?"

"What? No!"

Their meeting however was cut short when the so called bomb opened up to reveal a green-haired girl dressed up in a straight jacket.

* * *

"How did you find us?" the band had just taken cover within one of the abandoned warehouses of the ghetto. Romulus had found her after the driver of the truck detonated a bomb, killing the royal guard with him. Her mind went back to that place, the near death experience, the mysterious capsule and its contents, the motionless body of her dearest friend…

"I have my contacts-" Romulus stopped when he saw her roughing up the green-haired.

"Who are you? And why do you even exist? Because of you, Britannia has even taken Suzaku from me!" she growled out with angry tears.

"Hey get yourself together." He shook her out of her craze. "We still have to survive this and get back home. Nunnally is waiting for the both of us."

'But…"

"My friend`s are clearing up the area. They will recover his body and we will hold a proper funeral for him. Okay?"

She willed herself to calm down. Her first friend was gone; there was nothing more she could do. At least, by remaining alive she would be able to do something to society to honor his will.

"Okay…" her voice was steady and her face was now determined.

At that moment her mobile belted out a familiar tune.

* * *

"That went smoother than expected." Romulus hopped into one of the knightmare frames which Lelouch had managed to steal from the incoming supply train. He was a bit wary of her, though; ever since 'everyone' started obey whatever she said after the green-head sacrificed her life for their survival. She did promise to explain everything once they were safe.

Now, she was preparing to level the playing field.

"You would be surprised how similar to managing a battlefield is playing chess." She said over the comm. link between their devices.

"Chess did originate to hold command over the battle." he went through the activation process as told by his 'princess' "However, the consequences of the loss of lives bears over us now."

"I trust that your 'friends' will have evacuated the residents?"

"There is only so much a group of 20 can do. From what he has told me, people near the main arena and central district have been safely moved out. But hostages…"

She rested her head on he left arm, holding the chess piece in the other. She didn`t reply to her compatriot as plan after plan ran through her mind. A wicked smile marred her beauty as she decided upon one "Now then, it is time to 'properly' say hello to you, Clovis."

* * *

"Z-01 Lancelot, Launch!"

Those three words were Suzaku`s cue to engage full throttle and enter the battlefield. No sooner did he turn about the first corner, he encountered the first terrorist knightmare…

….it didn't last more than 10 seconds.

It felt good to have power within your hands, even though it may in the form of an enemy knightmare frame. He had slogged to gain a position to try and change the system from within, at times questioning his own beliefs.

As he took out one enemy frame after another, his mind calmed down as the doubts began to leave. He could finally see the goal that he had set become more and more real. The thought reinforced in his mind as he prevented further mindless murder. Being the first numbered devicer, he would certainly be recognized for these efforts. If he kept up his progress, he would soon be in a position of power to affect the decision process of the empire. He would finally be able to help his people he wronged 7 years ago….

A small smile found its way on his face, finally Ebisu decided to favor him, if even for a little while…

It quickly dropped when he realized about Lelouch…

According to Ms. Cecile, the bullet had gotten embedded in his pocket watch after being deflected by the rings on the he always wore upon himself.

She had protected him, even without physically being with him…

And it was time to protect her and her family once again, after he had foolishly turned his back on the two siblings those same 7 years ago.

* * *

"Calm down Lulu. Freaking out like this isn`t going to help." Romulus was seated on the said person`s bed as she was frantically walking up and down the room. Rex just deposited himself near his owner`s bed, his posture semi-alert as he kept track with the situation.

The day couldn`t have been more mixed up for her. Finding a potential ally in her fight against the empire within the school was a definitive positive. Kallen Kozuki-a half britannian-was part of the resistance group which partook in the Shinjuku incident. Her power came in handy as she extracted as much information as she could from the 'damsel in distress' as Rivalz called her.

Unfortunately, it all went nearly downhill when she realized her power could be used once. If Shirley didn`t interfere when she did, Lelouch would have been in a very tight and dangerous spot. As soon as she was free again, she further tested the limits and strengths of her power.

All that potential good build-up shattered the minute the news announced Suzaku Kururugi as the murderer of Clovis….

"Well, do you have any suggestions to ease my worry?" she snapped back at him. Rex just whined is disbelief at her behavior and turned his head in the opposite direction. Seriously, his master was the more level headed one of them all!

Romulus got up and stood in front of her, stopping her routine. He then held her shoulders and gazed into those worriedly enraged amethysts with a calm look.

"You still love to be childish, don't you?" He said to her in a gently stern tone "Now do as I say. Take a deep breath…let it go…breathe in….out…" he could feel her relaxing within his grasp and after a while moved away from her when she was sufficiently calmer.

"I hate it that you know how to tinker with my circuitry."

"…Your welcome" he then resigned back to his place on the bed, but his expression was every bit as serious as before.

"I understand from Nunnally behavior that the three of you were very close."

"That would be an understatement. He was-no, is family to us when father cast us away to Japan. He was the first to recognize us as humans and then accept us as friends. It wasn't long when we all embraced ourselves as family" She managed to force out

"And what do you plan to do?" he remained unmoved, as if waiting for her to say the right words.

"If he has changed as much as I suspect him to be, there is no other choice. We have to save him."

"The pure bloods would use this to dismantle the Honorary Britannian system." Romulus crossed his arms, his gaze not faltering one bit.

"I had already anticipated that." She regarded equally calmly. "They were bound to find a scapegoat to consolidate their hold over Japan. I have already contacted Kallen to meet up with her members within 2 days."

"You mean the Kozuki resistance?"

"I don`t know the name of the outfit, but if they are the ones from Shinjuku then yes."

"You are dealing with a bunch of live-wires, princess."

"How do you know so much about them, or anything related to the matter? In fact, how did you manage to clear the Ghetto in time?" she then walked up to him "What are you planning Romulus?"

Finally a smile broke on his face as he put up is hands in mock surrender "I confess, I might have tried-and successfully- gathered a team to help achieve our goal a little earlier than we had agreed on."

"You…you don't mean?" her voice brimmed with anticipation.

"Over the last 3 years…I may have been using Rex`s extended walks as a front to befriend and train some 'friends' of mine as well as gather resources and other such stuff. As you can see, it proved to be useful yesterday."

"I have so many questions for you right now." She stated simply, but the enthusiasm remained as strong as ever.

"It would have been difficult for us, especially a girl-don`t start it yet-if we had put out plan in motion only now. Also, it is difficult to make an impression on an elder mindset then of those about our age. Hence, I made some friends in the ghetto in any spare time I got..." he trailed of when he saw the frown on her face.

"Do you hate what I did?" suddenly the room`s atmosphere turned a bit tense.

"I know….it all was done behind your back…you were not l all…but I meant it-"

"God will you stop rambling? You are acting like Suzaku now." The frown hadn`t gone but the voice was of fond exasperation.

"Well I am a bit upset for not being in the loop and all… but what if something was to happen to you? Befriending the locals of an area especially Japanese-in their current state-is near impossible."

"… It helps when you have Rex around."

Said dog just trotted to his mistress from his relaxation and started nuzzling at her feet.

Finally, they were onto something constructive.

"Well, then I guess the odds were not that bad." She proceeded to indulge the canine "This certainly changes my plans…by a lot. Are they good?"

"Well, as good as we can get them. Combat is still something all of us have to work on."

Lelouch hummed just hummed at that "It would be better if I met them personally. That would allow me to properly judge our position with them in the grand scheme of things."

"I can arrange a meeting with them together with the Kozuki members. It would save time." He fished of his mobile to do the needful.

"No…better to meet them separately. As I said before, we need to see their strengths when they are on their own like the others. Arrange it on the same day, but an earlier time."

"Will do." He punched down the message to relay to his comrades.

"Oh! And ask Rivalz to lend his bike tomorrow?"

"What? We aren`t in any dire need of funds, are we?"

"Oh no my knight, we have to pay visit to a tailor to aid to don a more…fitting appearance."

He smiled at that, leave it to the girl to still think 3 steps ahead of him despite the head start he had made.

"Yes, my lady."

"Woof!"

* * *

"Well, that went much better than expected." Lelouch commented as the two of them along with their canine knight ahead of them walked out of the small apartment house within the ghettos of the settlement.

"As I mentioned before, the prejudice and rigid mindset is less apparent in the youth. They know the difference between what is enforced by the elders and what the actual truth is. Enough of that, what do you think of the whole setup?"

"Pretty impressive if you ask me." She settled into the side car of Rivalz`s bike, Rex plunked himself onto her lap the minute she made some space for him "As I was saying, everything seems marvelous. Extremely organized, hand to hand combat skills are pretty good, good adaptability and field sense, easy to work with for future expansion, follow commands to their best understanding-"

"That was the main criteria for you." Romulus snickered as he opened the throttle to clear the exhaust pipes.

"…Will you please allow me to complete? I stating some important points here before are next meeting."

"My apologies, Lulu." He pulled onto the main expressway so that the conversation could continue.

"From what could be seen, the resource chain for essential supplies is exceedingly good. The intelligence network could do with some work though."

Romulus hummed and the conversation was stalled as they entered the main city. The morning was still early-around 8.00am. They still had to have breakfast, ask for leave for Milly and go and carry out the second meeting of the day. That bit sent jitters down their spines, but it had to be done. Thank God Sayako and Nunnally bought their excuse of having some personal work regarding their new 'part-time jobs'. Technically, it was the truth though…

It wasn`t long before they turned into Ashford`s campus.

"Have you`ll managed to get any weapons or such stuff?" she asked being in their safe zone

"It isn`t easy for us to get normal supplies into the ghetto, smuggling in weaponry is another matter totally." He sighed as he parked the bike in its allocated spot "All of the members of 'Kai' make a living within the settlement-they are honest to a fault. As such, being able to steal isn`t in their nature nor would they be able to successfully smuggle them into HQ on their own. The abundant with the 'proper' rebel groups present though are experts in these fields."

"Knightmare training…?"

"Not a chance! There are a few dropouts from the army, but they weren`t even allowed within 100 meters of the simulator complex."

"So as of now, we can say it is a sturdy humanitarian and intelligence team with a good turn of martial self defense. It`s the perfect solid base for us to build up on."

"If weapons are what you are after, you will find them in plenty with our friends whom we have an appointment at around 10.30 at the tube terminal." He fumbled with the key to open the clubhouse door.

"A word of advice, we should meet them in our disguises. They were among the more radical type. That reputation has become more recognized after the death of their leader."

Lelouch didn`t say anything as they were greeted by the remaining household for breakfast. She however did file the information for later use. From what she had heard, they were against anything Britannian, average group age of around 28-30 years. Very disorganized but made up for excellent weapons use and general combat skills.

This was however the age group she wouldn`t ideally wanted to work with. Changing a mindset and ideology a person agrees with is not easy. But, she was willing to take it. They were the key to the success of their collective goal as was Romulus`s group-Project Kai, as he called them.

Now what were some good names for themselves?

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lloyd flourished as he was finally allowed to meet his favorite 'variable' of his 'equation' "Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties."

Suzaku let an audible sigh of relief "That's good to hear…"

She was alive and that was more than enough for him.

"Not much luck on your end though, you may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you certainly." All of the earl`s bravado vanished as he mentally lamented on his fate.

"But the courts are where the truth comes to light."

Lloyd just an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms while doing so "I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late."

"If that's how the world works, then so be it. I've no regret." He boy said stoically, his faith was child like in this twisted world the scientist mused.

Too bad, that spark of faith would soon fade into oblivion.

* * *

The mission turned out to be a grand success. This was despite the relative inaction of the Resistance members (only Kallen and the new leader Ohgi joined them) and the relative inexperience of 'Project Kai'. The statement was made loud and clear, Zero and her knight Percival had declared an 'uprising' against Britannia. From the impression they left, they wouldn`t be trampled easily.

As the two factions interacted and bonded with each other (the Kai members feigning ignorance to their leaders identities) Zero, Percival and Suzaku went into HQ to discuss certain matters.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly." Zero muttered as she carefully took of the electric collar of his neck. Her partner stood about 4 feet behind her to oversee the matters on hand. Honestly, he wanted to judge this Suzaku whom he had heard so much about.

Lelouch touched his cheek, letting her emotional side take over just for a bit longer. She also took the time to examine him properly after all this while. The cuts and bruises on his face were nothing to the wounds now hidden under his straight jacket. Seeing his discomfort, she let out a sigh as she turned away from him.

"I hope this incident has shown you what they're really like, Private Kururugi." She turned towards him after putting a respectable distance between them. "Britannia is rotten, rotten to its very core. Everything it touches decays into nothingness. You will not be able to achieve your goals or fulfill your wishes there."

She then extended her arm up in invitation "If you wish to bring change to this world, really wish to make a difference then join us."

' _Please accept my invitation. We can achieve the impossible together.'_ Her mind silently begged him.

Suzaku just stared at the offered hand blankly before looking at the duo ahead of him "So, is it true? Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Zero stated as she retracted her hand back.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there." He pressed on.

"It was just colored compressed air, a bluff to aid the mission. There wasn't a single life lost on either side as a result of that." She was actually puzzled with this line of questioning. What was the boy playing at?

The brunette gave a wry chuckle as he averted his gaze back to the ground "The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose. Huh..."

"Come join us. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion". She asserted more forcefully.

He said nothing for a while "Maybe that's true, but..." his eyes were burning with determination and something else she couldn`t pin-point; as he now spoke to her directly "…this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within."

"Changed?" she all but shrieked in anger. Romulus visibly shook his head when he heard it.

"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." With that he turned about and started to walk away from them.

"Just one question, private." Percival came to the forefront to take stock of the situation.

"What? Do you plan to take my life after I rejected your offer?"

Romulus visibly saw her flinch in anger at that, from the corner of his eye. He would deal with her later.

"I respect you views that you stated just now and may be even inclined to believe they are right. Trust me; there is a lot of good thought put into them. If that is your stand, I cannot help but wonder how you could-or more appropriately, are- breaking those beliefs and ideals, right now?"

"I don`t quite get you." The boy had brought up his guard, interesting.

"From what we all know, this nation was sovereign and free not so many years ago until Britannia acquired it through force. Contemptible means, in your own words, correct?" he just got a nod for an answer.

"That begs the question, why do you serve such an institution if it goes directly-from what I can infer-your beliefs or value system? I assumed that you were a man of the 'unwritten law'."

He visibly took a step back before managing to compose himself "Does that give you all a justification to carry out all these attacks? Especially what you all did 4 days ago?"

"We will admit, certain past attempts were by our predecessors and we condemn them for the damage they did to civilians. In most cases though, it is the empire that strikes first. The resistance they face isn`t from ones with misplaced patriotism. They are ordinary people trying to protect the loved ones. Shinjuku was us aiding such persons, nothing more nothing less."

"Then what about the events of today?" he all but screamed hoarsely.

"Need I remind you private, no lives were lost on either side? The comparison between us and them isn`t even justified. If at all, it makes all your arguments void."

"You will never understand!" he finally said softly taking the two of them aback. With that he turned about and went on his earlier course.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zero`s disembodied voice echoed through the place.

"My court-martial begins in an hour." He stopped in his tracks once again, but didn`t turn around.

"Are you insane?" the voice modulator didn`t do a good job hiding her distress "The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty. Be it the judge, the prosecution, and defense."

"Rules are rules. If they don`t exist, there will be chaos. Besides, if I don't appear in court, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die." Percival stated "It will be for nothing and your ideals will die with you."

"I…I don't mind."

"Don't be an idiot!" Lelouch all but pleaded him one final time. _'I don't want to fight you.'_

A sad chuckle came from the boy "An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. She'd say I was a fool, I don`t think things through. It's my weakness, I guess. I'd try to bring both of you in, but it would most likely just end up with me dead. And If I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you... for saving me."

With that, he finally left the premises towards his destiny. Lelouch stood rooted to her place. Shocked and grieved at his actions and ideals.

"You fool." She whispered out, containing all the rage she felt at the moment. After all that she did to save him, was this how fate was going to repay her? Always separate her from those whom she cherished?

"Don`t think too much about it now. What has happened has happened." Romulus squeezed her shoulder to ease of the tension.

"He is a good kid, I can guarantee you that." He continued "His priorities and thought process are messed up…from maybe some incident that occurred to him. We don`t know what he had to face in all these years. His behavior and reactions are screaming not to dig any deeper."

"He is going to die in vain."

"No Zero, he won`t" the sureness in his tone "I`m pretty sure that today`s events will have shown the pureblood`s in bad light. Due to this, the public will start to doubt. Doubt leads to questioning the actions of authority including what was done today. And Britannia does want to show it`s subject`s they are fair and unbiased."

"He has chosen his path, there isn`t anything I can do except wish him luck." The strength and confidence she displayed at the parade, made itself known once again.

As the cape fluttered with her every step she took from the meeting spot, she turned a new page in the chapter she had embarked on.

"Come my knight, we have a rebellion to attend to."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

 **It last! This story is getting somewhere. Trying to make a specific characteristic for an OC is pretty difficult.**

 **I will be re-narrating the whole anime in light with the changes I have made in the beginning to build up for phase 2. It will take a while, so bare with me. If it makes anyone feel better, the re-narration will be around 3-4 episodes compressed in one chapter. Only changes to important scenes and some filler are needed.**

 **Also, I would like to mention. 'Lelouch' has been treated boy`s name and a girl`s name in my fanfics. Here, of course it is a girl`s name. So please bear this in mind. It is my opinion that the other 'feminine' versions of his name don`t do justice to the character.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially Shiranai Atsune; who had especially requested this fanfic.**

 **As always, constructive criticism and reviews on the story are welcome. Do the same for my other projects also.**

 **Until then**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


End file.
